


Video chat

by KcDawson



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KcDawson/pseuds/KcDawson
Summary: Yosuke and Yu FaceTime while they're separated
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 26





	Video chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story on here and I hope you enjoy it, it was quick to write but I had fun doing so. I hope you enjoy it!!

As soon as Yu answered the video chat, Yosuke knew he wasn't handling this all that well.

His hair was a bit messy and he had small bags under his eyes. Of course, Yosuke couldn't blame him, as hard as it was on him, he knew Yu had ot worse. At least Yosuke had his friends and family to be there for him, but Yu didn't have anyone. His parents were barely ever home and he wouldn't have any friends back in Tokyo. Yosuke smiles at Yu to help raise his spirits.

"Hey there partner! What's up?" He asks, deciding not to talk about the sad things right off the bat.

Yu can't help but smile a little, that beautiful smile that Yosuke has can always raise his spirits.

"Nothing really, how have you been?" Yu asks in return.

"Well, i definitely miss you, but I'm doing OK, thanks to the others" Yosuke assures and keeps up that smile.

"I miss you too... A lot" Yu admits. He's been so lonely ever since he went back 'home'. Even though this is his parents house, it's hard for Yu to think if it as his home, especially knowing there's somewhere where he has a cousin who's basically his sister and an uncle who's been the closest thing to a dad he's ever had. Not to mention the amazing boyfriend that makes sure to video call him every moment he can. Despite the constant calling, Yu still finds it hard to fall asleep without the familiar warmth of Yosuke beside him, a warmth he's grown dependant on from their time together.

Despite Yus usual deadpan exoresse, Yosuke has become an expert at reading him. He can see the loneliness in his boyfriends eyes as he speaks. Yosuke sighs a bit.

"Hey, you doing OK, bro?" Yosuke asks to get a sigh in response.

"It's just... Hard. I wish I could still be there with you, and Nanako, and the others... Everyone at my new school already have their own friend group, none seem interested in me in the slightest" Yu admits. "I just wish you were here..."

Yosuke purses his lips, feeling bad for his partner.

"Man... I wish I could be there with you too... It's not fair you have to go through this alone, you don't deserve that, Yu" Yosuke sighs, he only wants the best for his partner.

Yu smiles a little to reassure him.

"I'll be alright... It's... It's just for a year, right? Then we'll be together again" Yu says, looking into Yosuke's beautiful brown eyes. "We can find an apartment together and then neither of us have to be alone anymore"

Yosuke smiles widely at the thought.

"Hell yeah dude! It'll be awesome! The partners will be together again!" Yosuke says and smiles triumphantly.

Yu chuckles a bit, feeling a little flutter in his heart. Talking with Yosuke made him feel a little better, as it usually does.

"Thank you Yosuke, you really are amazing" Yu says genuinely, making Yosuke blush, his smile spreading wider.

"Haha, not as amazing as you partner" He replies with a wink. Yu smiles a little and they continue talking for a long while before Yosukes called for supper.

"Sorry bro, I gotta go" Yosuke sighs

"It's alright i understand"

"Well, see ya"

"Yosuke?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I love you" Yu tells him genuinely and Yosuke blushes

"I love you too" He says before hanging up. Yu smiles to himself, feeling a lot less empty than he did before the call.


End file.
